Keep Ya Eyes Open
by Marvella.M
Summary: Set in Season 3, episode 6 where Daryl finds Carol in the tombs.


**_I do not own The Walking Dead. This is my first Fanfiction on Carol and Daryl, after reading some on them I thought I would give it ago. I normally write Fanfictions on Maggie and Glenn (Check them out!) Please review if you think I did a good job on CxD. Many thanks. _**

**_Keep ya eyes open_**

**_Daryl's P.O.V_**

* * *

She's dead. Those two words kept spinning round and round in my head while I drove my motorbike with Maggie behind me to get some formula. As soon as I seen Carol's scarf laying on the floor hopelessly by T-dog and a few other walkers bodies. I knew. I knew she was gone and that I failed her. Carol was the one person I wanted to protect the most because she has lost so much already and now! And now she has lost her whole life. A life lost just because some son of bitches took that away from her just like that. I felt anger rise as I thought of every possible scenario that could have happened to Carol. She could have been bit and by now she would probably be one of them monsters walking around the prison. She could have been eaten, eaten alive that there was nothing left of her. My anger then changes to guilt. I should be opening every god damn walker just to find Carol body chewed up into pieces. Or I should be finding her undead body walking around. Or maybe she is not dead, maybe she ran away into the forest or deeper down into prison. But I should be looking for her no matter what happened. I should be checking every corner but I'm not. I'm here getting off my motorbike and scanning the area for Maggie to break the window. I climbed through the window spotting Maggie already finding formula. I could not get her out my head. I could not stop thinking about Carol. How I failed her by not protecting her and now, and now I have failed her even more by not looking for her until I've checked the whole prison twice. I then realised Maggie was watching me stood feeling like jelly so lost in my thoughts.

"You okay?" Maggie asked concerned. I nodded once slightly pulling my weapon up a little from it slipping out my sweaty hands. Maggie pulled herself up with a sigh and walked into the room next door. By the corner of my eye I spotted a wall of paper hand cut outs with scribbled names on them. I walked closer and one hand stood out the most with the name Sophia. I instantly thought of Carol more. I didn't just fail Carol but I failed her daughter because I was to slow to find her in the forest. This imminently wanted me to find this formula and go back to the prison to find Carol even if it killed me.

* * *

It was useless. I've been searching the prison for hours tracking every possible track that Carol could have made. It was getting dark but that wouldn't stop me. A couple of corners away there was a door that I assumed was a walker trying desperately to get out but the door was trapped by another walker. I left it. I don't know why but I just couldn't deal with a walker right now. What if it was Carol's undead body behind that door wanting my blood, I was just too scared to see it so maybe that is why I left it. I was just about to turn a corner before I heard a moaning walker. My heat started to pump fast at the thought this could be Carol. I raised my weapon and turned to find a walker just standing there with a mind of its own. I sighed in relief it was a unknown walker. I pulled the trigger and heard the hiss of the arrow fly to the walkers head, leaving it fall to the floor. I kneeled down to it and pulled the arrow out its skull. But my eyes flicked to the familiar knife. I pulled the knife out ignoring the blood squirt out sideways. The knife was covered in blood so I wiped it onto the walkers top and looked at it more closely.

"That's Carol's knife" I whispered to myself. My heart dropped with sadness and even more guilt. My hope fell and I felt that unbearable feeling again when I thought she was dead. She really is dead. That's it, she gone. I already missed her existence and her sweetness. And how she would always be kind and care for others more than herself that seemed to annoy me all the time but I somehow missed it. I knew she couldn't have made it out alive. I knew she had no weapons after seeing the gun without any bullets by her scarf and now her knife. I sighed at forgetting to breathe. I pulled myself up feeling anger rise upon me. I walked down the way I came trying to keep the tears from falling which I was good at. But my legs seemed to stop still holding Carol's knife. I feel to my knees dropping my weapon on the floor. I lifted myself up so I was sitting but leaning against the wall until I realised the door that kept trying to open was just in front of me. I had so much anger in me, more anger then anything. I stabbed the floor with the knife. The walker could any minute run out that door, but part of me didn't care. I stabbed the floor again and again and again. She dead. She dead. Was all I could hear. My anger started to get worse. I sat up and stabbed the wall behind me. I should have been there. I stabbed the wall behind again. I tried to remember her face but it seemed all a smudge. I couldn't even see her face in my mind never mind I left her to die alone. I got up after feeling my legs becoming stronger. I threw the knife and picked up my weapon and put the weapon's strap around my upper body. I walked off but I then stopped myself at the sound of the door trying to open endless. I sighed deeply and turned around to pick up the knife. I moved the walker blocking the door without thinking or giving myself any thought on what could happen I opened to door to find nothing but darkness. I heard small sobs and wimps and looked down to the floor to find Carol move her head slowly to me. She was covered in blood, exhausted and weak. The words _She's dead _disappeared. I couldn't believe it that I blinked hard to make sure I was not dreaming but only to find her still there. I kneeled down and put my hand under her chin to pull her head up slightly. She sobbed again but it sounded more like she was in pain. I wrapped my arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. I picked her up surprised by how light she was but I wanted to get her out this place. It took me hours to find her and it was my fault she was like this. I might have failed her but I'm not giving up now, I want to get her to safety.

* * *

She rested her head on his chest with the slight moan. Daryl tensed up a bit but then relaxed when he started to walk back to the cell block that was a couple of minutes away. He looked down to see Carol eyes shut which panicked him. What if she falls asleep and doesn't wake up, Daryl knew he had to keep her awake.

"Carol? Carol keep ya eyes open for me" He looks back down to see them closed, his heart starts to race when she seems to not even respond. He shakes her a little and he then hears a small moan.

"Carol, look at me" Daryl speaks again, still walking he watches glimpses of Carol move her head to look at him. She opens her eyes slightly and Daryl knew she was too weak to open them anymore.

"Don't close 'em. Keep lookin'" She did as she was ordered. Daryl got to the cell block but nobody was there. He worried but then remembered they where outside. He didn't have time to call them; he knew Carol was minutes from closing her eyes. He looked back down to see Carol's eyes closed. _No, no, no_ he thought. He quickly walked into the cell block that was full of medical bags. He placed her carefully onto the bed and sat on the edge.

"Carol?" He placed his warm hand onto her cheek. Worried she died just that moment, her eyes flickered open fast but she still looked exhausted. Daryl moved his hand away from her face.

"Daryl, I want to sleep" She weakly said. Daryl moved closer and pulled her up so she was half leaning back on the bed and half lying. He hoped this would help her stay awake by not making her to comfortable.

"Why do you make me fall asleep when I'm not tired and then make stay awake when I am tired?" Carol smiled. Daryl chuckled slightly.

"Oh god woman, this ent' no time for sleepin'" Daryl replied, but back on a worried face. Daryl knew how much Carol wanted to sleep but he also knew Carol didn't know she might not wake up, and Daryl isn't going to watch by and let her die. Daryl leaned forward and held to Carol mouth some water.

"Drink" He demanded. She drank until there was nothing left, this worried Daryl even more.

"T-dog died" Carol said looking away. It didn't surprise Daryl that Carol was already thinking of others when she is the one wounded and weak here.

"I know" He put his hand under Carol chin and moved her head slowly and carefully to face him and then moved his hand away. He then stared to get a wet small towel and dab Carol's face and neck.

"You look at me" Daryl said knowing all she wanted to do was close her eyes. He cleaned her up but kept giving her eyes glances just to be sure. Carol winced at the pain.

"Are ya hurt?" Daryl asks knowing she is.

"I'm fine?"

"Are ya hurting?" Daryl said more firmly.

"I thought you all left" She said looking down only for Daryl to lift her chin again. Daryl felt guilt overwhelm into him again. Daryl hated the thought that she thought they left, gave up on her even.

"How could I? It's my fault ya hurt"

"You came back for me. And I'm not hurt" She asked confused.

"I thought ya where dead. I found ya by accident" Daryl said finishing up on her face that still seemed to be bruised. She started to speak but Carol felt pain strike between every bone in her body. She screamed slightly in pain and Daryl watched.

"Ya in pain" He said answering his own question. He kneeled down to find an antibiotic pot but there seemed to be none. He then remembers they where in a bag in the cell next door. He looked back up to Carol face, her eyes still watching him as he asked. He didn't want to leave her even if it was just next door. But he had to.

"I'm goin' to go to next door real quick" He says getting of from the bed. He ran into the room and found the bag he was looking for. He picked it up and decided to find the pot with Carol at his side. He quickly went back into the cell Carol was in to find her trying to stand up. He dropped the bag onto the floor so he would have free hands.

"What ya doing, woman?" He walked forward fast to try and sit her down but she refused.

"I can't stay in her all day" She said finally pulling her whole body up. Daryl knew she was thinking about others again. Yes, it was a good thing but Daryl just wanted her to think about herself from time to time.

"Yes ya can" He held onto Carol trying to put her back on the bed but she was having none of it. He watched as she tried to walk past him. Carol moaned and put her hand to her head she nearly fell put Daryl held onto her to keep her up.

"Sit back down" He demanded, Carol did as she was told knowing he was right. He helped her lean against the bed and half lay down again but this time he sat with her. She leaned her head on his chest and he seemed to relax quicker. He couldn't believe right now that here was Carol lying right on his chest. He thought she was dead but some miracle happened. Carol hid her head in Daryl chest and he knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to sleep; he could feel her drifting off.

"Carol?" He said determined to try and keep her awake. She answered with a hum and he knew she was trying.

"Look at me" He watched as she turned her head but her eyes where closed.

"Keep them eyes open" She opened them still looking exhausted. Daryl did not want to loose her, she was so close to her death before and he knows that now he is here he not going to let that happen again.

"Daryl" She moaned.

"Ya can close them later" He demanded while she did as she was told and smiled.

After a couple of hours of staying like this never moving. Daryl finally let her sleep when the others came back. He watched her breathe to make sure and when she finally woke up the next day she was amazed Daryl stayed up. But all Daryl wanted to see was her eyes open after a long sleep.


End file.
